O Raio e a Luz
by Sarah Mary Adams
Summary: Harry, Hermione e Rony voltam para Hogwarts após a guerra, para cursarem o sétimo ano. Após o relacionamento de Harry e Gina e Hermione e Rony terem fracassado, tudo o que Harry deseja é um ano sem polêmica em Hogwarts. Mas essa tarefa fica mais difícil quando ele e Hermione se tornam Monitores Chefes, e passaram a dividir uma sala comunal. H/Hr.
1. Capítulo 1 - De volta à Hogwarts

**Capítulo 1 – De volta a Hogwarts**

 ***Harry POV***

Harry passou pela passagem mágica da plataforma 9 ¾ sentindo uma onda de felicidade percorrer seu corpo. A guerra tinha acabado. Voldemort tinha sido derrotado. _Está tudo bem_. – Ele pensou suspirando e fechando os olhos por um breve segundo, sentindo-se finalmente em paz.

\- Harry! – A voz aguda e alegre de Luna Lovegood fez com que Harry abrisse os olhos e voltasse a realidade.

\- Luna! Como é bom te ver! – Harry cumprimentou a amiga com um abraço. – Como foram suas férias? – Ele perguntou enquanto os dois caminhavam em direção ao trem. Após a guerra, Hogwarts tinha sido restaurada pelos professores da escola e alguns funcionários do Ministério da Magia, voltando a sua antiga glória em cerca de um mês. Tendo em vista que não houve muito aprendizado no último ano, com Snape como diretor e a interrupção do ano escolar, todos os alunos estavam retornando à escola para refazer o último ano, e Harry, Rony e Hermione haviam sido convidados por McGonagall para retornar a Hogwarts e cursar o sétimo ano.

\- Muito boas, na verdade. – Luna disse sorrindo para o amigo enquanto passavam pelas cabines do trem em busca de uma vazia. – Eu e meu pai trabalhamos em várias matérias intrigantes para as próximas edições do Pasquim! – Ela disse sorrindo animada. – E também aproveitei as férias para namorar bastante. – Ela disse num tom natural, fazendo com que Harry arregalasse os olhos involuntariamente.

\- É mesmo? – Harry perguntou pigarreando, meio desconfortável.

\- Ah sim, com certeza! – Luna disse olhando para Harry com os olhos brilhando. O Neville passou um tempo lá em casa depois da guerra. – Ela completou de certa forma justificando _com quem_ ela tinha namorado nas férias. Harry sorriu contente pelo casal. Ele tinha se perguntado ao longo das férias se Neville tinha falado com Luna após a guerra, e agora tinha sua resposta.

\- Acho que vou ficar por aqui. – Harry disse abrindo uma cabine vazia e entrando nela. – Por que não se senta comigo? – Ele perguntou para Luna enquanto guardava seus pertences num dos espaços acima dos assentos da cabine.

\- Obrigada Harry, mas vou tentar encontrar Neville. – Ela disse ainda com um brilho no olhar. – Não o beijo já faz mais de uma semana! – Luna argumentou o que fez com que Harry deixasse uma de suas malas de mão desequilibrar e cair do espaço superior da cabine, atingindo sua cabeça.

\- A-ah sim! Eu entendo. – Harry respondeu passando a mão pelos cabelos no lugar onde a mala o tinha atingido. Luna acenou para ele e seguiu seu caminho pelo vagão.

Harry sentou num dos assentos da cabine e observou pela janela enquanto os demais estudantes despediam de seus pais e entravam no trem. Como era bom estar de volta. Ele mal podia esperar para ver Hermione e Rony. E Gina, apesar de que ele não tinha certeza se a garota estaria tão disposta a vê-lo.

Nos dois meses de férias que tinham tido depois das férias, Harry tinha passado pouco mais de um mês na Toca, com Hermione e os Weasleys. Harry esperava que, depois da guerra, ele e Gina ficariam juntos para sempre, assim como Rony e Hermione. Já havia passado da hora dos dois se declararem e ficarem juntos, mas nenhuma das duas coisas aconteceu conforme o esperado.

Ele e Gina tinham namorado por sólidas quatro semanas após a guerra. Mas algo não parecia certo no relacionamento dos dois. Pensando bem, antes dessas quatro semanas, Harry e Gina não tinham estabelecido uma conexão muito profunda. Eles sentiam uma forte atração um pelo outro desde o sexto ano de Harry em Hogwarts, isso era certo, mas eles nunca tinham conversado muito um com o outro até o momento em que a guerra acabou. Eles se viam nos treinos e partidas de Quadribol, e nas vezes que Harry havia ficado na Toca, mas o Quadribol não envolvia muita conversa, e nos dias em que Harry havia ficado na Toca, ao longo dos anos escolares, ele passara a maior parte do tempo com Rony e Hermione, fazendo planos para derrotar Voldemort.

Além de alguns beijos escondidos, conversas breves e declarações de amor durante as inúmeras despedidas nas quais Harry não sabia se retornaria vivo, ele e Gina nunca tinham passado um tempo considerável na companhia um do outro, como um casal. As quatro semanas e meia na Toca serviram para colocar os dois relacionamentos à prova. Ele e Gina. Hermione e Rony.

Harry e Gina tinham química, disso ele não duvidada. Sexo não era algo que Harry esperava que fosse acontecer tão cedo, considerando que o relacionamento deles era recente, mas acabou mudou de ideia bem rápido nas madrugadas em que Gina o arrastou para o porão da Toca, quando todos estavam dormindo. Esses momentos tinham sido ótimos, sem sombra de dúvida. Mas nos momentos em que eles estavam juntos, conversando, Harry sentia como se eles fossem duas peças de quebra-cabeças diferentes. Gina parecia se sentir da mesma forma, e quando Harry propôs que eles voltassem a ser só amigos, ela concordou com ele que era o melhor a se fazer. Dois dias após o término, Harry foi para a antiga casa de Sirius, que agora era sua, tanto para dar espaço para Gina quanto para se adaptar à sua nova casa, redecora-la e de alguma forma tentar torná-la seu lar.

Hermione e Rony não tinham ficado juntos, Harry não conseguia decifrar o porquê. Era evidente para ele, até o momento em que Rony os abandonou na floresta, sozinhos na tentativa de encontrar as horcruxes, que Hermione sentia algo por Rony. Mas alguns dias depois que Rony havia os deixado, ela parecia ter bloqueado seus sentimentos por ele. Não falava dele, e aos poucos ela foi parecendo mais e mais tranquila com o fato de estarem só os dois na busca pelas partes da alma de Voldemort.

Quando Rony retornou, ela não parecia a mesma com ele. Não se mostrou feliz com seu retorno, nem estava a todo tempo perto dele, se preocupando com ele. Harry esperava que ela e Rony fossem resolver as coisas depois da guerra, mas nada pareceu mudar. Pelo que Rony havia lhe dito nas semanas em que estava na Toca, ele havia tentado a beijar algumas vezes, mas ela sempre parecia desviar dele. Depois de algumas tentativas frustradas, ela teria esclarecido com Rony que eram apenas amigos, e que ela queria manter assim.

O mais estranho é que Rony não parecia tão abalado com isso, quando contou para Harry. Harry não conseguia acreditar. Era a _Hermione_! Como era possível Rony não ficar abalado por ter perdido _Hermione Granger_ , a bruxa mais inteligente de sua idade, a garota que ficou ao lado deles durante os últimos sete anos, sacrificando até mesmo a memória dos próprios pais, para lutar ao lado deles contra Voldemort?!

O amor era realmente uma coisa muito estranha, Harry pensou consigo mesmo.

Quando Harry partiu para sua nova casa, tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era em como ele queria que Hermione tivesse ido com ele passar o último mês antes de férias. Ela saberia _exatamente_ o que fazer com a casa, quais feitiços usar para reformar alguns cômodos, arrastar móveis e também quais eram os malditos feitiços para cozinhar algo decente de vez em quando. Mas mais do que isso, ele sentia falta dela, de sua presença. Os meses que passaram acampando e perseguindo horcruxes aproximaram os três amigos mais do que os seis anos em Hogwarts, se é que era possível. Mas as semanas após a partida de Rony tinham feito com que eles compartilhassem algo muito intenso um com o outro. Ele percebeu, naquelas semanas, o quanto ele precisava dela, e o quanto era bom estar com ela, mesmo que carregando a responsabilidade de derrotar o maior bruxo das trevas que já existiu.

Mas Hermione não pôde ir com ele, apesar do convite. O professor Flitwick tinha localizado os pais dela em uma cidade turística na Austrália poucos dias antes de Harry deixar a casa dos Weasley, e ela e o professor de Feitiços viajaram até a Austrália para trabalhar em feitiços de restauração de memória. Harry escreveu para ela todos os dias, sentindo mais sua falta do que nunca. Hermione e Flitwick tinham conseguido recuperar a memória dos Granger quase completamente, o suficiente para que Hermione tivesse aproveitado o último mês de férias no conforto da própria casa, matando a saudade dos pais e lhes contando sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido no último ano.

Harry olhava para fora do trem esperando ansiosamente para vê-la. E Rony também, é claro. Dentro de poucos minutos eles avistou a cabeleira castanha passando pela plataforma e caminhando até o trem, com as vestes da grifinória e um sorriso no rosto. Harry se levantou depressa e esperou na porta da cabine por ela.

\- Harry! – Hermione avistou Harry e correu até o amigo, o abraçando tão forte que por um momento ele não conseguiu respirar pelo impacto. Harry amava esses abraços mais que qualquer coisa que pudesse lembrar. – Senti sua falta! – Ela disse o apertando ainda mais e dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

\- Eu também! – Ele disse respirando fundo involuntariamente. O gesto inconsciente fez com que o cheiro do cabelo e do perfume de Hermione invadisse suas narinas, e Harry se deixou levar pela sensação de tê-la tão próxima de si, não sentindo a menor vontade de larga-la.

\- Potter, Granger. – A voz de McGonagall atrás de Hermione chamou a atenção dos dois, fazendo com que Hermione soltasse Harry e virasse para ver a professora, e agora diretora, de Hogwarts.

\- Professora McGonagall. – Hermione a cumprimentou com um sorriso enquanto colocava uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

\- Como é bom vê-los de volta! – McGonagall disse sorridente. – Se não estiverem muito ocupados, gostaria que me acompanhassem até um vagão próximo daqui. Tem algo que eu gostaria de conversar com vocês. – Harry e Hermione acenaram concordando e seguiram a professora até um vagão mais distante no trem e até a cabine onde a diretora estava instalado. McGonagall se sentou num dos assentos da cabine e Harry e Hermione sentaram ao lado um do outro no assento oposto. McGonagall fechou a porta da cabine e olhou sorridente para seus dois integrantes favoritos do trio de ouro.

\- Bom, como vocês sabem. – Ela disse enquanto pegava um envelope amarelo de um dos bolsos de seu casaco. – Um aluno e uma aluna do sétimo ano são escolhidos a cada ano para serem os Monitores Chefes de Hogwarts. – Ela abriu o envelope e tirou dois emblemas de Monitores Chefes de dentro dele. – Granger, pela sua dedicação infinita aos estudos e pela excelente bruxa que você se tornou, você foi escolhida por unanimidade entre os professores. – McGonagall disse entregando a Hermione um dos emblemas. Hermione sorriu e pegou o emblema, o admirando. – E você, senhor Potter. – McGonagall entregou o outro emblema nas mãos de Harry, que o pegou com cautela. Ele sabia que não tinha tido as melhores notas enquanto estudou em Hogwarts, portanto não compreendia bem por que seria escolhido. – Pelo seu desempenho excepcional em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, por ter formado e treinado os membros da Armada de Dumbledore e, principalmente, por ter derrotado o maior mal que o mundo bruxo já enfrentou, foi escolhido como Monitor Chefe.

Harry sorriu involuntariamente e olhou para o emblema dourado que reluzia em sua mão.

\- Mas, devo avisá-los. – McGonagall começou com uma expressão séria no olhar – Que o cargo de Monitor-Chefe inclui rondas pelo castelo quatro vezes por semana, e é dever dos Monitores-Chefes orientar os alunos do primeiro ano em seus primeiros dias em Hogwarts, bem como _seguir as regras_ para dar um bom exemplo para os demais alunos. – Ela enfatizou a última sentença, olhando para Harry e Hermione por cima dos óculos. Harry, Hermione e Rony tinham quebrado mais regras em Hogwarts que qualquer outro estudante, mas McGonagall esperava que isso não fosse ser mais necessário agora que Voldemort havia sido derrotado. – Vocês não precisam assumir o cargo caso não queiram. – Ela continuou. – Mas, como vocês já devem saber, os Monitores Chefes têm seus benefícios exclusivos, como quartos individuais, uma Sala Comunal exclusiva, um banheiro particular e descontos na maioria das lojas em Hogsmead.

 _Sala Comunal exclusiva._ – Harry pensou sentindo uma onda de alegria. Era tudo o que ele queria! Dividir uma sala comunal _apenas_ com Hermione. Longe de Gina e de todo o caos que veio com sua fama por ser _O Escolhido_.

\- Mas é claro que aceito! Será uma honra! – Hermione respondeu McGonagall agarrando firme seu emblema. Harry se sentia infinitamente feliz por ela. Ninguém merecia mais que Hermione o cargo de monitora chefe.

\- Eu também aceito, professora. – Harry respondeu. – Com muito prazer.

\- Ótimo! – McGonagall respondeu batendo as mãos uma na outra contente. – Podem voltar para o vagão de vocês então, crianças. Me procurem quando chegarmos em Hogwarts. Vou mostrar o dormitório de vocês quando chegarmos lá.

Harry olhou para Hermione e os dois sorriram enquanto saíam da cabine. Esse ano acabara de ficar dez vezes melhor, ele pensava enquanto voltavam para sua cabine, colocando os emblemas de monitores-chefes em suas vestes no caminho.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Acomodações

**Capítulo 2 – Acomodações**

 ***Hermione POV***

 _Monitora Chefe de Hogwarts._ Hermione pensou enquanto caminhava pelos corredores do castelo ao lado de Harry. Os dois estavam seguindo McGonagall para suas novas acomodações como monitores. Hermione não conseguia parar de sorrir. Ela não podia negar que ao longo do quinto e sexto ano em Hogwarts ela tinha cogitado a possibilidade de se tornar Monitora Chefe, considerando que tinha as melhores notas da escola, e ter conseguido o cargo, principalmente junto com Harry, era a melhor coisa que ela conseguia imaginar.

 _Harry_ _James Potter_. Seu melhor amigo. _E nada mais_. Hermione ressaltou mentalmente. Ela suspirou profundamente, sua mente vagando pelos acontecimentos dos últimos meses.

Hermione tinha amado Rony por mais tempo do que era capaz de calcular. Tinha começado como uma atração no segundo ano, depois que ela saiu do estado de petrificação no qual tinha passado semanas. O sentimento cresceu no terceiro ano, especialmente quando Rony a defendeu de Malfoy quando ele a chamou de sangue-ruim. _Sangue-ruim_. Uma ofensa que hoje não significava nada para ela, não depois do que ela tinha passado durante a guerra. Por mais que a expressão estivesse cravada permanentemente em seu antebraço, presente de Belatrix Lestrange.

Ao longo do quarto e quinto ano tinha ficado evidente para ela – e, provavelmente, para metade de Hogwarts – que ela amava Rony Weasley. Mas ele não a tinha convidado para o Baile do Torneio Tribruxo, o que tinha feito com que Hermione desenvolvesse um relacionamento breve com Victor Krum, nem tinha tentado nada com ela ao longo do quinto ano. O sexto ano tinha sido o pior de Hermione em Hogwarts. Não apenas pela ameaça constante de Voldemort invadir a escola a qualquer momento, mas também pela cena que partiu seu coração depois de uma partida de Quadribol que Hermione desejava mais do que tudo não ter assistido. Lilá Brown. Nada havia a magoado mais do que o momento em que Rony e Lilá tinham se beijado em frente a praticamente todos do salão comunal da Grifinória.

O amor e a atração que ela sentia por Rony tinham resistido até mesmo ao relacionamento entre Rony e a loira de cabelos cacheados. Eventualmente, o relacionamento deles acabou, e Hermione imaginou que _esse_ seria o momento em que ficariam juntos. Mas não foi bem o que aconteceu. Nem mesmo quando eles passaram meses só ela, Rony e Harry em uma cabana, enfrentando o perigo da morte a todo o momento. Até o dia em que ele decidiu abandoná-los. No momento em que ele deixou Hermione e Harry sozinhos, algo dentro de Hermione mudou. Como uma súbita compreensão que a tomou por completo, de corpo e alma.

 _Ron havia a deixado em meio à guerra._ Mesmo sabendo que poderia nunca mais vê-la, nem ver Harry, seu melhor amigo. Mesmo sabendo como ela se sentia por ele, pois era mais do que evidente. Ele havia a deixado no momento em que ela mais precisava dele. _Isso não era amor_. Naquele momento ela sentiu que não era mais capaz de amar Ronald Weasley. Era simplesmente impossível.

Nos primeiros dias ela chorou inconsolavelmente, por infinitos motivos. Pela imensa preocupação que sentia com Rony, não sabendo se ele havia chegado bem à Toca, nem sequer se ele estava _vivo_. Ao mesmo tempo, pela raiva que sentia dele por ele ter a deixado, a ela e a Harry. Pelo fato de que, sem Rony, ela era tudo que Harry tinha, e ela temia não ser boa o suficiente para protegê-lo de todo o imenso mal que os cercava. Hermione chorou pelo medo da morte, pelo medo de que algo acontecesse a Harry, pelo medo de ouvir o nome de alguém conhecido na lista de falecidos que o rádio noticiava todos os dias. Hermione chorou de saudade dos pais, imaginando se apaga-la da memória deles tinha sido o suficiente para garantir que estivessem seguros.

E, por mais que soubesse que esse era um motivo egoísta e fútil comparado aos demais, Hermione chorou por sentir que tinha investido tempo demais num relacionamento platônico. Ela imaginava, com certo pesar, em como poderia ter feito um esforço para esquecer Rony e, quem sabe, ter amado outra pessoa nos anos em que o furacão da guerra ainda não tinha passado por sua vida. Se tivesse feito isso, talvez tivesse vivido um grande amor antes de morrer. Naquela época, Hermione estava convicta de que eventualmente Voldemort os encontraria, e ela estava disposta a morrer por Harry.

Eventualmente, Hermione parou de chorar e se adaptou com sua nova realidade. Eram só ela, Harry e a impossível missão de encontrar e destruir horcruxes. As semanas que ela passara com Harry tinham feito com que ela admirasse e amasse o amigo ainda mais. Ele parecia tão preocupado com ela, sempre tão carinhoso, enquanto _ela_ é quem deveria se preocupar com ele.

Estar com Harry a sós era fácil, natural. Semelhante ao que eles tinham passado no terceiro ano, quando Rony estava internado na enfermaria e ela e Harry tiveram que usar o Vira-Tempo para resgatar Sirius. Eles tinham uma confidencialidade inexplicável um com o outro. Nas semanas que passaram a sós na cabana, unidos sob quaisquer dificuldades, Hermione não pôde deixar de associar o que ela e Harry tinham com um relacionamento como o de um casal casado há décadas. _Na riqueza e na pobreza. Na saúde e na doença._ Essas sentenças pareciam fazer sentido quando se referiam a união que eles vivenciaram naquelas semanas. _Até que a morte nos separe_. Harry era realmente uma pessoa maravilhosa, e seu melhor amigo.

Pelo menos era assim que Hermione o enxergava até o dia em que Harry a puxou para dançar quando uma música trouxa começou a tocar no rádio. Ela não tinha entendido a princípio o que ele queria fazer, estendo suas mãos para ela, a puxando para que se levantasse e ficasse perto de si. Mas por alguma razão, quando Hermione pegou nas mãos de Harry e eles começaram a dançar, ela sentiu um calor invadir seu coração. Eles dançaram até o final da música, rindo e se sentindo verdadeiramente felizes por alguns minutos em meio ao caos. E esses minutos mexeram com Hermione mais do que ela gostaria de admitir.

Ela tinha observado, com olhos diferentes pela primeira vez, o homem que Harry havia se tornado. Alto, com a barba por fazer e com olhos verdes que pareciam olhar profundamente dentro de sua alma. Ela sentiu uma onda de eletricidade percorrer sua espinha quando pararam de dançar, e seus olhos desviaram dos de Harry para seus lábios por um breve momento. Ela queria beijá-lo. Mas não seria certo. Ele amava Gina, sua melhor amiga. Ela havia se afastado dele com dificuldade, tentando convencer a si mesma de que o que tinha sentido era mera consequência da quantidade de tempo que ela e Harry estavam passando juntos. Só isso.

Mas o que sentiu por Harry naquele momento não parecia sair de sua mente. Nem mesmo quando Rony voltou à cabana, guiado pelo desiluminador que Dumbledore havia deixado para ele de presente. Hermione percebeu, do momento em que Rony voltou a cabana até o final da guerra, que seus sentimentos por Rony realmente haviam sumido. Ela havia voltado a considera-lo como um amigo, e estava feliz e em paz com a ideia.

Só faltava agora convencer sua própria mente de que Harry também era só seu amigo, e nada mais. Mas isso se mostrou uma tarefa mais difícil do que ela imaginou. Depois de algum tempo perseguindo horcruxes, Hermione havia chegado à dolorosa conclusão de que Harry poderia ser uma horcrux, e ela era incapaz de imaginar seu mundo sem Harry.

Durante a guerra, enquanto corria pelos corredores de Hogwarts sentindo mais medo do que nunca em sua vida, Hermione decidiu procurar Harry, dizer como se sentia em relação a ele. Mas quando o encontrou, ele estava beijando Gina na escada, se despedindo dela. Gina era o amor da vida de Harry, e não era justo que ela interferisse nisso. Antes de ir até Voldemort, Harry havia se despedido dela e de Ron.

" _\- Eu vou com você._ " Hermione tinha dito quando se despediram. Ela pensou que nunca mais fosse vê-lo. Mas a guerra tinha acabado e eles tinham vencido. Depois da guerra eles tinham ficado por cerca de um mês na Toca, mês no qual Rony, só Merlin sabe o porquê, tinha insistido na ideia de beijar Hermione. Gina e Harry pareciam bem focados na ideia de se beijarem também, Hermione percebeu, pegando os dois aos beijos algumas vezes em cantos escondidos da Toca. Hermione imaginava que eles tinham feito bem mais que se beijarem, considerando as noites em que Gina havia saído de fininho do quarto para se encontrar com Harry no porão da Toca.

Depois de várias investidas de Rony, ela tinha esclarecido com o ruivo que gostaria que fossem apenas amigos, ao que ele pareceu reagir bem. Quando Hermione já não aguentava mais assistir a Harry e Gina se agarrando, ela recebeu uma carta de Flitwick, a informando que havia encontrado seus pais. Aliviada, ela havia deixado a Toca e passado o restante das férias com seus pais em sua casa, em seu quarto. Ela dedicou o restante das férias a aceitar a ideia de que ela e Harry eram _só_ amigos, e que ele estava perfeitamente feliz com Gina, apesar de que por algum motivo estranho Harry havia convidado Hermione para ir com ele para sua nova casa passar o restante das férias, e não Gina.

 _Muito estranho._ – Hermione relembrava curiosa.

\- É aqui. – McGonagall disse, parando em frente a um quadro onde um bruxo grisalho e de vestes escuras bebia o que parecia ser vinho, sentado em uma cadeira de aspecto vitoriano. - _Engorgio_. – McGonagall disse a senha, e o quadro se abriu, relevando uma sala comunal pequena, onde Hermione avistou uma lareira cercada por um tapete e por alguns sofás e uma poltrona de veludo vermelho, uma mesa redonda com quatro cadeiras, alguns quadros de bruxos famosos e três portas de madeira escura e maçanetas douradas, uma ao lado da outra na parede oposta à da porta.

\- A porta da esquerda é o seu quarto, Potter. – A diretora disse indicado a porta para Harry. – E a da direita, o seu, senhorita Granger. – A professora sorriu para Hermione, que ainda estava perdida admirando a sala. – Essa porta entre as duas é o banheiro de vocês. Vou deixar a critério dos dois colocarem ou não feitiços com senhas nas portas dos seus quartos. – Ela disse caminhando em direção à saída. – Bom, vou deixá-los à sós. Espero que gostem das acomodações. – Ela disse acenando com a cabeça para os grifinórios e saindo pela porta.

Assim que ela saiu, Hermione olhou para Harry, seus olhos castanhos se deparando com seus verdes por detrás dos óculos. Harry pegou na mão de Hermione e sorriu para ela. Hermione sorriu em resposta. Estava feliz em dividir esse lugar com Harry. Só tinha esperanças de que seu coração parasse de acelerar toda vez que eles estavam sozinhos.

 _Esse vai ser um ótimo ano._ – Hermione pensou satisfeita.


	3. Capítulo 3 - O ex-Comensal da Morte

**Capítulo 3 – O ex-Comensal da Morte**

 *** Harry's POV***

\- Consegue acreditar nesse lugar? – Hermione disse com os olhos brilhando, assim que McGonnagall os deixou a sós no dormitório dos monitores-chefes. Harry ainda não tinha largado a mão dela. Era tão bom sentir o calor da mão dela e seus dedos entrelaçados. Tanto quanto pegar o pomo numa partida de Quadribol, Harry não pôde evitar a comparação.

\- Vamos ver os quartos? – Ele perguntou enquanto soltava a mão de Hermione e se aproximava da porta do seu quarto.

\- Claro. – Hermione disse se separando de Harry e caminhando em direção à porta da direita.

Harry girou a maçaneta dourada, decidindo mentalmente que não colocaria um feitiço com senha na porta de seu quarto. Não via sentido em fazê-lo, considerando que era Hermione que dividiria o dormitório com ele. Ele não se importaria se ela entrasse em seu quarto, inclusive, a ideia lhe trazia um sentimento muito bom, que ele não conseguia decifrar direito.

O quarto de Harry tinha uma cama de casal no centro, uma janela à esquerda, um guarda roupa de duas portas, um baú em frente à cama e duas mesas de cabeceira. Os lençóis e as cortinas eram vermelhos escuros. Era simples, não muito espaçoso, mas definitivamente melhor que o quarto que estava acostumado a dividir com outros três estudantes nos dormitórios da Grifinória.

Na parede da direita havia um espelho de corpo inteiro e uma porta. Harry caminhou até ela e a abriu. A porta dava para o banheiro que ficava entre seu quarto e o de Hermione. Harry entrou no banheiro, o observando. Um banheiro comum como qualquer outro, exceto que além do chuveiro, que ficava dentro de um box de vidro transparente, havia uma grande banheira, o que seria ótimo para relaxar depois dos jogos de Quadribol, Harry pensou.

O banheiro tinha três portas. Uma dava para o quarto de Harry, outra para o salão comunal que dividiam e a terceira para o quarto de Hermione, Harry deduziu, e nesse momento Hermione abriu a porta, entrando no banheiro.

\- Oi. – Harry disse sorrindo, ao que ela retribuiu.

\- Vejo que você já encontrou nosso banheiro. – Hermione disse se aproximando dele e observando o banheiro.

\- Já vou avisando. – Harry começou cruzando os braços. – A banheira é minha em dias de Quadribol. - Hermione o olhou perplexa e com uma sobrancelha levantada.

\- Harry James Potter, quem é que te deu benefícios quanto à nossa banheira? – Ela disse rindo e lhe dando um tapa no ombro. Harry contornou a garota e caminhou em direção à porta do quarto dela, entrando num quarto que era uma réplica do seu, porém com a janela à direita e com lençóis e cortinas num tom dourado pálido.

\- Harry! Você tem um espelho de corpo inteiro?! – Harry ouvir Hermione protestando de dentro do quarto de Harry, e observou que o quarto de Hermione de fato não tinha nenhum espelho à vista. – Lamento informar, mas se você vai ter benefícios para usar a banheira fique sabendo que vou usar seu espelho. – Ela disse atravessando as portas do banheiro e voltando para seu quarto, perto de Harry.

\- Fique à vontade. – Harry disse sorrindo para ela. – Vou desfazer minhas malas. – Ele disse voltando para seu quarto. Hermione acenou para ele e foi desfazer suas malas também.

 ***Manhã seguinte* *Draco's POV***

Draco deixou o Salão Comunal da Sonserina ajeitando sua gravata verde e prata do uniforme e caminhou tranquilamente pela primeira vez em muito tempo pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

Seu último ano em Hogwarts tinha sido cinza. Draco havia se tornado um Comensal da Morte, apesar de nunca ter desejado se tornar um. Mas ele sabia que não teria escolha quando a hora chegasse. Para a segurança de seus pais e de si mesmo, ele havia aceitado a responsabilidade e o fardo que o Lorde das Trevas havia lhe incumbido. Ele deveria matar Dumbledore e implantar o armário sumidouro na Sala Precisa, formando uma passagem para que os Comensais invadissem Hogwarts.

Ao contrário de Lúcio Malfoy, Draco sentia grande admiração por Dumbledore, e reconhecia que ele era um dos bruxos mais poderosos que já vagou na Terra. A última coisa que desejava era ser o responsável por sua morte. Confrontá-lo pessoalmente seria idiotice, considerando que Draco tinha apenas dezesseis anos na época, e se comparado em destreza e habilidades mágicas com Dumbledore, não representava a menor ameaça.

Mas Draco tinha a vantagem de conhecer uma série de feitiços e encantamentos das trevas, o que permitiu que enfeitiçasse Cátia Bell para que entregasse um colar amaldiçoado ao diretor. Quando essa tentativa falhou, ele se sentiu ao mesmo tempo aliviado e preocupado. Ele sabia que isso tinha lhe ganhado algum tempo, mas também sabia que irritaria Voldemort.

Pouco tempo depois ele envenenou uma garrafa de hidromel que Slugorn daria de presente a Dumbledore, o que também havia falhado. Draco sabia que poderia contar com a ajuda de Snape, mas se tinha alguém que Draco detestava mais que Voldemort naquele momento, esse alguém era Snape.

Ele sempre tinha admirado o mestre de Poções e diretor da Sonserina, mas quando soube que Snape era um Comensal da Morte, passou a desprezá-lo. O que era irônico, considerando que Draco também tinha se tornado um pouco tempo depois. Mas ele era incapaz de aceitar a ideia de alguém que alguém ser tão duas caras. Como era possível que Snape tivesse conquistado plena confiança de Dumbledore enquanto agia nas suas costas, servindo a Voldemort desde o princípio. Draco não teve tempo para pensar em uma nova tentativa para assassinar Dumbledore. A hora tinha chegado. Os comensais tinham usado a passagem estabelecida entre a Borgin e Burkes e a Sala Precisa, e Draco não teria escolha a não ser enfrentar Dumbledore.

Ele tinha sido capaz de desarmá-lo. Dumbledore nem sequer parecia lutar. Draco não foi capaz de mata-lo. Snape se encarregou disso, e nos meses que se seguiram a vida de Draco se transformou em um inferno. A Mansão Malfoy havia se transformado em um covil dos Comensais da Morte, e Draco viu todo tipo de atrocidade acontecer no lugar que costumava ser seu lar. Assassinatos, tortura.

 _Tortura_. – Draco se lembrou de quando Hermione havia sido torturada por sua tia bem na sua frente. Naquele momento ele havia decidido mudar de lado na guerra. Ele sempre havia sentido algo por Hermione Granger, mas o fato de ela ser filha de trouxas tornava impossível que ele se relacionasse com ela.

Mas Draco não conseguia ficar longe dela, a implicando desde o primeiro ano como forma de expressar sua frustração por não poder mostrar como se sentia verdadeiramente em relação a ela. Era uma sangue-ruim, e Draco havia sido ensinado a desprezar bruxos sem descendência mágica.

Com a idade e o amadurecimento, ele passou a implicar menos e menos com Hermione. Não eram mais crianças, afinal de contas. Vê-la ser torturada quase acabou com ele, e ele teria amaldiçoado Belatrix naquele instante, mas sabia que ela era consideravelmente mais poderosa que ele e Hermione, e os dois acabariam mortos.

Quando os Comensais chegaram à Hogwarts, carregando o corpo de Harry, Voldemort tinha dado aos estudantes e professores do castelo uma escolha. Misericórdia em troca de se juntarem a ele. Lúcio tinha o chamado naquele momento, mas Draco não se moveu. Ele não lutaria mais ao lado de pessoas capazes de ferir inocentes como Hermione. Mesmo que isso custasse sua própria vida. Ele lutou ao lado da Ordem, e nunca se arrependeu de sua escolha.

Quando a guerra acabou, ele foi julgado por ser um Comensal da Morte, e recebeu o perdão do novo Ministro da Magia, considerando as circunstâncias de suas ações. Seus pais haviam fugido, e Draco se encontrou sozinho na Mansão Malfoy durante as férias, somente ele e os elfos domésticos, os quais ele não maltratava mais. Não precisava mais agir para agradar seus pais, ou Voldemort, ou quem quer que fosse. Era livre para finalmente agir de acordo com seus ideais e opiniões.

Agora, de volta à Hogwarts, ele sentia vontade de correr atrás de deus desejos mais profundos. _Hermione Granger_ , para ser mais preciso. Não importava se ela o rejeitasse, o que ela provavelmente faria, considerando a forma como ele a tratou durante todos os anos de Hogwarts. Mas Draco não tinha mais nada a perder. Seu orgulho pouco importava. Ter estado tão próximo da morte de fato mudava as pessoas, Draco pensou consigo mesmo, enquanto caminhava até o Salão Principal para o café da manhã.

Draco queria uma oportunidade para falar com ela. A lista de coisas pelas quais tinha que se desculpar era maior que sua consciência gostava de lembrar. Draco esperava ter várias oportunidades para falar com ela depois disso. _E fazer outras coisas além de falar._ – Ele pensou com um sorriso no canto da boca. Não importava o que tinha acontecido antes da guerra. Não importava se ela fosse filha de trouxas ou de Merlin, Draco iria atrás dela. Isto se ela não estivesse envolvida com Weasley, o que ele suspeitava que tivesse acontecido depois da guerra.

Draco achava difícil de compreender qual era o problema com os dois amigos, Potter e Weasley. Hermione sempre esteve ao lado deles, os apoiando em toda a série de apuros que enfrentaram ao longo dos anos. Era uma pessoa brilhante, inteligente, além de uma garota muito, muito bonita. Isso além dela os ter ajudado com os estudos durante todos os anos. Draco desconfiava que eles não seriam capazes sequer de se formar em Hogwarts sem a ajuda da garota, que por sinal era a única pessoa com notas melhores que as suas, ano após ano. Apesar de tudo, nem Potter nem Weasley pareciam demonstrar interesse nela, se envolvendo com garotas como Chang e Lilá Brown. _Patético._ – Draco pensou.

Será que eles achavam que garotas como Hermione davam em árvores? Pois ele certamente não pensava da mesma forma. E estava disposto a mostrar a ela.

Draco passou pelas portas do Salão Principal e correu os olhos pela mesa da Grifinória enquanto caminhava em direção à mesa de sua casa. Hermione estava sentada ao lado de Potter, e se virou para olhá-lo quando ele entrou no Salão. Draco olhou profundamente em seus olhos castanhos e deu um sorriso discreto para ela, ao qual ela retribuiu. Hermione era capaz de perdoar até mesmo o mais cruel dos homens. _Graças a Merlin._ \- Ele pensou enquanto se sentava para o café da manhã.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Sorrisos

**Capítulo 4 – Sorrisos**

 ***Harry's POV***

 _Por que diabos o Malfoy está sorrindo para a Hermione?_ – Harry pensou enquanto tomava café da manhã ao lado da garota, observando o gesto quando Malfoy entrou no Salão Principal. Sorrir não era típico do sonserino, a não ser sorrisos sarcásticos. Esses, Harry conhecia muito bem.

Harry não sabia exatamente qual era sua opinião a respeito de Malfoy agora. Ele tinha sido um tremendo idiota ao longo dos seis anos que estudaram juntos em Hogwarts. Harry tinha certeza de que ele era um Comensal da Morte e, por mais que tivesse tentando, ninguém acreditou em sua teoria por um bom tempo. Estava certo, afinal de contas.

Malfoy tinha tentado assassinar Dumbledore. Tinha visto Harry, Rony e Hermione serem aprisionados no porão de sua própria casa. Tinha assistido Hermione ser torturada por Belatrix, e não tinha feito _nada_ a respeito.

Harry o considerava uma das pessoas mais desprezíveis que já havia conhecido, até o dia da batalha em Hogwarts. Malfoy tinha se oposto aos comensais e lutado ao lado da Ordem. Apesar de não compreender suas razões para tal feito, Harry sabia reconhecer que aquele era um gesto de redenção. Um sinal de mudança. Ele nunca teria imaginado Malfoy se opondo à própria família para lutar ao seu lado. Mas a guerra de fato parecia mudar as pessoas.

Pouco após a morte de Voldemort veio o julgamento dos Malfoys e de muitos outros Comensais. De acordo com as ácidas matérias de Rita Skeeter, Narcisa e Lúcio Malfoy estavam desaparecidos e, por terem escapado do julgamento, foram condenados a alguns bons anos em Azkaban. Isto é, se algum dia forem encontrados.

Quanto à Draco, Harry ainda não estava completamente convencido de sua recém descoberta "bondade", mas o Ministro da Magia tinha o absolvido, o que significava alguma coisa. Depois que a guerra acabou, os jornais do mundo bruxo se encarregaram de escancarar todas as verdades que tinham sido abafadas nos últimos anos. Sobre Voldemort e as horcruxes, sobre Harry e a profecia, sobre as circunstâncias da morte de Dumbledore e, consequentemente, sobre Snape.

 _Snape_. Harry havia ido em seu memorial. Não havia dito nada, até porque não sabia ao certo o que dizer. Harry devia tudo a Snape. Ele tinha sido seu protetor e mão direita de Dumbledore durante todos esses anos. Tinha sacrificado sua vida para proteger a de Harry. Tudo por Lílian. Harry esperava que um dia fosse amar alguém tanto quanto Snape amou Lílian.

\- E aí – Rony cumprimentou Harry e Hermione, se sentando em frente a eles na mesa da Grifinória. Gina veio logo atrás dele e se sentou ao lado de Rony. Harry olhou para Gina estudando a expressão da ruiva. Ela lhe deu um sorriso simpático enquanto colocava alguns bolinhos de abóbora em seu prato. O gesto era como um silencioso "está tudo bem". Harry sorriu em retribuição. Apesar das coisas não terem dado certo entre os dois "quase casais", ele esperava que a amizade entre eles não fosse alterada.

\- Rony! Quer, pelo amor de Merlin, comer mais devagar?! – Hermione protestou enquanto batia na cabeça de Rony com uma edição do Profeta Diário que ela estava lendo mais cedo. – Vai acabar engasgando!

\- Eu não tenho culpa se McGonagall me atrasou para o café da manhã! – Rony disse num dos rápidos intervalos entre engolir um bolinho e enfiar metade de outro na boca. Harry riu enquanto bebericava seu suco de abóbora. Tudo parecia normal entre os quatro.

\- O que é que ela queria com você tão cedo? – Harry perguntou curioso.

\- Me avisar que meu quarto mudou. – Rony disse depois de virar um copo de suco goela abaixo. – Agora que você não dorme mais nos dormitórios, alguns quartos foram rearranjados. Agora divido um quarto com Dean e Simas.

\- Você não dorme mais nos dormitórios, Harry? – Gina perguntou curiosa.

\- Ah é, ainda não te contamos. – Hermione disse sorrindo enquanto mostrava para Gina seu emblema de Monitora-Chefe. – Eu e Harry fomos escolhidos. – Ela explicou sorridente. Gina sorriu e abraçou Hermione por cima da mesa, quase derrubando as bandejas de bolinhos que Rony atacava ferozmente.

\- Oi! Cuidado com a comida! – Rony protestou, puxando as bandejas para perto de si.

\- Vocês deviam vir conhecer nosso dormitório, não acha Harry? – Hermione disse se virando para olhar para ele. Harry gostou de ela ter o consultado sobre isso. Eram como um casal que morava junto e decidia junto sobre quando ter visitas.

\- Com certeza. – Harry respondeu retribuindo o sorriso. – Por que vocês não vêm hoje à noite? Segunda feira não temos ronda.

\- Claro, vai ser ótimo! – Gina concordou enquanto continuava comendo bolinhos.

\- Sinceramente, eu não vejo é a vantagem em ser monitor. – Rony disse, ainda sem parar de comer. – Com todas essas rondas e tendo que vigiar os novatos.

\- Eu considero uma honra – Hermione começou a dizer levantando uma sobrancelha. – que a professora McGonagall tenha confiado a nós a resp-

\- Nosso dormitório tem uma banheira. – Harry a interrompeu, usando um argumento que ele sabia que convenceria Rony.

\- Sério?! – Rony perguntou interessado. – O.K., _essa_ é uma vantagem.

Hermione bateu em Harry com o jornal, por tê-la interrompido com um argumento desses. Harry e Rony riram, Harry refletindo sobre como ter uma banheira era realmente uma vantagem.

...

 ***Hermione's POV***

Hermione foi a primeira a chegar na sala de Poções, onde teria sua última do dia, com a Sonserina. Ainda faltavam dez minutos para a aula começar. Ela sentou em uma das mesas mais à frente na classe, e apoiou os cotovelos sobre a bancada, suspirando contente.

Era tão bom estar de volta à Hogwarts. Hermione tinha assistido às aulas do dia completamente feliz. Até mesmo durante a aula monótona de História da Magia. Ela se sentia ótima por poder aprender coisas novas, novos feitiços, novos dados. Era como em seus primeiros anos em Hogwarts, nos quais suas maiores preocupações eram suas notas e, ocasionalmente, um gigante no banheiro feminino.

Hermione ouviu passos perto da porta e, dentro de alguns segundos, viu uma cabeleira platinada muito familiar. Malfoy. Draco era o segundo melhor aluno de Hogwarts, sempre competindo com Hermione em todas as disciplinas. Nada mais natural eles serem os primeiros a chegar nas aulas.

Apesar de ter sido um idiota com ela e um Comensal da Morte, Hermione sentia pena de Draco. Ela sabia que a grande maioria das suas ações se devia a forma com que foi criado ou a questões de sobrevivência. Quando ele decidiu lutar ao lado da Ordem durante a guerra, ela se impressionou com sua atitude. Não esperava que ele fosse corajoso o suficiente para se virar contra sua própria família. Contra Voldemort.

Draco entrou na sala e sorriu para Hermione.

\- Granger. – Ele a cumprimentou e caminhou até sua bancada de costume, no fim da sala.

 _Malfoy está me cumprimentando?!_ – Hermione pensou, se lembrando do que havia acontecido durante o café da manhã. Ela tinha tido a impressão de que ele havia sorrido para ela, e ela retribuiu meio que automaticamente, como quando alguém acena para você do outro lado da rua e você retribui mesmo se não se lembra quem é que está acenando. – _Que diabos será que deu nele?_

\- Malfoy. – Ela o cumprimentou de volta em um tom baixo, enquanto abria um livro e fingia que estava lendo. Os dois não disseram mais nada e, poucos minutos depois, a sala começou a se encher de alunos. Harry e Rony se sentaram com Hermione, e a aula decorreu normalmente, com Slughorn bajulando Harry e com o cabelo de Hermione inflando por causa da tentativa de poção que Rony tinha preparado.

Quando saíram da sala Rony se despediu dos dois e se dirigiu até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, e Harry e Hermione seguiram caminho em direção ao dormitório dos monitores.

\- Granger, espere! – A voz de Malfoy fez com que Harry e Hermione parassem de andar e se virassem para encará-lo, Hermione curiosa e Harry com a cara fechada, observando o sonserino correr até eles no corredor.

\- Você esqueceu seu livro. – Ele disse entendendo o livro de Poções de Hermione para ela.

\- A-ah sim! Muito obrigada! – Ela disse pegando o livro agradecida e ao mesmo tempo curiosa. Hermione podia jurar que estava carregando o livro quando saiu da sala. Ela nunca esquecia seu material.

\- Disponha. – Malfoy disse com um sorriso de canto de boca e se virou, voltando a caminhar na direção de onde tinha vindo.

 ***Harry's POV***

\- Hermione – Harry perguntou depois que Draco estava a uma distância o suficiente para não os ouvir – o que é que tem de errado com o Malfoy?! – Ele perguntou com uma expressão séria.

\- Não faço ideia! Hoje ele estava muito... sorridente. – Ela disse se aproximando do quadro que guardava seu dormitório. – _Engorgio._ – O senhor grisalho do quadro acenou para os dois e abriu a passagem do dormitório.

\- É como ver um crocodilo sorrir. – Harry disse enquanto entravam e caminhou em direção ao seu quarto. – Não combina com ele.

Harry ouviu satisfeito o som de Hermione gargalhando de seu quarto, o que provocou um sorriso involuntário em seu rosto. Ele colocou sua mochila sobre uma das mesas de cabeceira e tirou os sapatos, se jogando na cama com os braços atrás da cabeça. Ele observou surpreso quando Hermione entrou em seu quarto sem pedir, já sem a mochila e os livros que tinha vindo carregando. Ela entrou e ficou em frente ao espelho de corpo inteiro do quarto de Harry. Ela _de fato_ cumpriria a promessa de usar seu espelho.

\- Maldito Rony! – Ela disse tentando ajeitar a bagunça que seu cabelo tinha virado durante a aula de Poções. – Olha só o que a poção dele fez com meu cabelo! – Hermione se virou para Harry, apontando para o emaranhado de fios castanhos que eram puro frizz ao redor de sua cabeça.

\- Não está tão ruim assim. – Harry disse, claramente mentindo.

\- Harry, minha cabeça está parecendo um ninho de corujas! – Hermione disse rindo mais de desespero do que qualquer outra coisa.

\- Corujas cegas... – Ele não pôde deixar de completar, o que fez com que Hermione se aproximasse dele e começasse a lhe dar tapas de brincadeira nos braços.

\- Vou trocar de roupa e tentar arrumar isso antes de correr. – Hermione disse saindo do quarto de Harry e indo até o seu.

\- Você continuou com as corridas então? – Harry perguntou para ela, se lembrando das cartas que trocaram no último mês de férias. Hermione tinha lhe contado que tinha começado a correr algumas vezes por semana. A princípio Harry achou a decisão da amiga estranha, mas depois que ela lhe explicou fez certo sentido. Hermione tinha argumentado que ela nunca tinha se envolvido em nenhum tipo de atividade física, e já era hora de parar de ser sedentária se quisesse entrar para a escola de Aurores.

\- Sim, até que não é tão mal. – Hermione disse do seu quarto. Depois de alguns minutos ela entrou no quarto de Harry novamente, mas dessa vez com o cabelo preso e usando uma camiseta de alças finas, uma calça legging e tênis. Harry a observou enquanto ela conferia sua roupa no espelho, sentindo um rubor nas bochechas. Nunca tinha visto Hermione de leggings antes. Era estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo lhe caía bem.

\- Bom, foi o melhor que consegui fazer. – Hermione disse apertando o elástico dos cabelos. – Até mais tarde, Harry. – Ela se despediu sorrindo e Harry ouvir a porta do dormitório se fechar logo depois.

\- Até... – Harry disse pouco depois que ela se foi, só então percebendo o atraso de sua resposta. Talvez a roupa dela o tivesse deixado um pouco surpreso.


	5. Capítulo 5 - Solteiros

**Capítulo 5 - Solteiros**

 ***Draco's POV***

\- Aquela é a Granger? – Draco perguntou para Blaise enquanto caminhavam em direção à biblioteca, observando uma pessoa que se parecia com Hermione, mas que definitivamente não se _vestia_ como Hermione, subindo as escadas um tanto quanto suada e com a respiração ofegante.

\- Acho que sim. – Blaise disse com a expressão um tanto quanto confusa. – Não imaginava que ela malhava.

\- Interessante... – Draco disse enquanto sua mente começava a trabalhar agilmente. Granger fazendo exercícios significava que ela provavelmente estaria nos jardins em determinados horários da semana, horários os quais ele estava disposto a descobrir. Draco não se importava se Blaise soubesse de seu interesse por ela. No momento, Blaise era seu melhor amigo.

Depois da guerra, Pansy Parkinson e Theodoro Nott, ambos filhos de Comensais da Morte, haviam retornado à Hogwarts, mas não estavam mais falando com Draco. Com o falecimento de Crabbe e Goyle, Blaise Zabini foi um dos únicos sonserinos que permaneceu amigo dele. A família de Zabini não estava envolvida com os Comensais, e Blaise, apesar de ser uma pessoa reservada e discreta, já havia expressado para Draco que não tinha nenhum interesse em magia das trevas. Ele era um excelente aluno, e um amigo legal. No momento, a última coisa com que Draco queria se envolver era com magia negra, e estava precisando de amigos leais, o que os tornava uma dupla perfeita.

Quanto à Hermione, Draco estava determinado em conquistá-la e, como bom sonserino, já havia bolado um plano para tal. Seu plano começou por procurar saber se ela estava envolvida com Weasley. De acordo com as fofocas que durante a aula de Poções, que escutou com o auxílio de feitiço amplificador de som, o trio de ouro estava solteiro. Potter e Weaslette haviam terminado, e Granger e Weasley nem tinham chegado a ser um casal.

Draco se perguntava o quanto Weasley realmente era tapado para não estar com Hermione. Ela claramente gostava dele, e com a guerra e toda a história de sua vida estar por um fio, não havia melhor momento. Aparentemente ele havia perdido a oportunidade, facilitando as coisas para Draco. O único problema aparente agora era Potter. Draco sabia que Hermione e Potter haviam sido nomeados monitores-chefes, o que ele não achava tão justo, considerando que os monitores-chefes eram sempre os alunos de melhores notas de Hogwarts que, no caso, eram Hermione e Draco.

Ele sabia que não seria nomeado monitor-chefe devido a seu prévio envolvimento com os Comensais, mas o justo seria o segundo melhor aluno homem, provavelmente Blaise ou algum corvinal, ser nomeado. De qualquer forma, Potter e Granger haviam sido escolhidos, o que significava que eles estavam alojados no dormitório dos monitores-chefes. Draco não esperava que Potter fosse desenvolver quaisquer sentimentos por Hermione por estarem praticamente morando juntos, considerando que eles já haviam ficado um tempo considerável juntos sozinhos na guerra e nada havia acontecido entre eles. O problema era que Hermione passaria muito tempo com Harry, e ele odiava Malfoy, Comensal ou não.

Harry com certeza tentaria afastá-la de Draco se percebesse suas intenções e, como fiel escudeira de Potter, ela provavelmente o faria. O jeito então era agir nos momentos em que ela estaria longe dele, ou por meio de ações discretas que não trariam suspeitas, como devolver um livro para ela depois da aula de Poções.

Hermione obviamente não tinha esquecido livro nenhum, Draco que havia tirado o livro de suas coisas com um feitiço não-verbal. Era só o começo.

Draco desconfiava que seus talentos de sedução superavam os de Potter e Weasley. Ele tinha se envolvido com Pansy e com uma parcela boa de sonserinas ao longo de seus seis anos em Hogwarts. Ele sabia que era atraente, e poderia conquistas muitas mulheres em Hogwarts se quisesse, mas no presente momento, ele só tinha olhos para uma determinada grifinória.

 ***Harry's POV***

Harry estava sentado num dos sofás da sala comunal que dividia com Hermione, lendo um livro sobre as táticas de Quadribol utilizadas pelo Falmouth Falcons nos últimos anos. Harry sorriu, pensando no quanto era bom poder ler sobre Quadribol de novo. Antes das aulas começarem, Harry tinha recebido uma carta do time de Quadribol da Grifinória, pedindo que ele voltasse a jogar como Apanhador e também que voltasse a ser capitão do time. A carta estava assinada por todos os jogadores, incluindo Gina.

Ele não poderia ter ficado mais feliz. Tudo o que queria nesse ano era poder se preocupar com coisas como Quadribol. Nada de Voldemort, nada de Comensais. Suas preocupações esse ano seriam os N.I. , o Quadribol e as rondas que tinha que cumprir com Hermione. Por alguma razão que ele não saberia explicar, esse terceiro item o deixava até mesmo um pouco empolgado.

Enquanto pensava nisso, a porta do dormitório se abriu, e Hermione entrou por ela, arfando e suada.

Harry sentiu novamente a sensação de quando Hermione tinha entrado no seu quarto com aquela mesma roupa. O coração acelerando e as bochechas esquentando.

 _Que diabos havia com aquela roupa de Hermione que mexia tanto com ele?_ – Ele pensava enquanto pigarreava e voltava a olhar para o livro.

\- Estou... morta. – Hermione disse fechando a porta atrás de si e soltando os cabelos. Harry apenas sorriu para ela em resposta. – Vou tomar um banho. – Ela disse suspirando e entrou no banheiro.

\- O.K. – Harry disse satisfeito por saber que depois do banho Hermione voltaria a usar "roupas de Hermione".

 ***Horas depois, noite* *Hermione's POV***

\- Uau, que lugar incrível! – Gina disse enquanto ela e Rony entravam no salão comunal do dormitório de Harry e Hermione. – Já sei onde vamos fazer as festas. –Ela disse enquanto passava a mão por um dos sofás e adentrava o dormitório, explorando os cômodos.

\- Eu quero ver a banheira! – Rony disse indo até o banheiro – Cara, era verdade mesmo! – Ele exclamou de dentro do cômodo. Hermione e Harry riram e trocaram um rápido olhar, Hermione desviando os olhos antes que ficasse perdida demais nos olhos de Harry.

Os monitores-chefes tinham passado a tarde fazendo lição de casa juntos, depois seguiram para o jantar e deve voltaram com a dupla de ruivos que no momento explorava cada centímetro do dormitório dos dois.

\- Por que vocês têm camas de casal? –Rony perguntou, sua voz vindo do quarto de Harry.

\- Adivinhe porque Rony. – Gina disse do quarto de Harry, sua voz num tom malicioso que Harry conhecia muito, muito bem.

\- Por quê?! – Rony perguntou, se juntando a Harry e Hermione na sala comunal. Rony de fato conseguia ser muito lerdo às vezes, Hermione pensou.

\- Para trazerem companhia, ora. – Gina disse ainda com o mesmo tom malicioso, se juntando aos três na sala.

 _Oh Merlin, como não pensei nisso antes?!_ – Hermione pensou enquanto seu olhar ia de Gina para Harry e vice-versa. Se os dois estavam namorando, Harry provavelmente queria que Gina dormisse com ele em seu quarto algumas noites. Hermione precisava conversar sobre isso com ele, deixar claro que ela não se importava de jeito nenhum com isso. Apesar de que imaginar Harry e Gina dormindo juntos a metros de distância dela era como reviver as semanas que passaram na Toca. Imaginar isso acontecendo ao longo de um ano inteiro... Hermione não queria nem pensar na dor que isso lhe causaria.

\- Vamos começar, então? – Gina perguntou com um olhar desafiador, indicando com a cabeça as cervejas amanteigadas que tinha trazido.

\- Com certeza! – Rony respondeu por todos enquanto se sentavam nos sofás ao redor da lareira. Hermione se sentou na poltrona, de forma que Harry pudesse se sentar ao lado de Gina. Rony tinha se sentado no tapete de frente para a lareira.

Os amigos abriram as cervejas e Harry propôs um brinde.

\- Ao melhor ano de Hogwarts! – Harry disse, estendendo sua garrafa.

\- Ao melhor ano de Hogwarts! – Os amigos corresponderam ao brinde.

 ***Horas depois* *Hermione's POV***

\- Eu e as gêmeas Patil estamos organizando uma festa de Halloween. – Gina disse aos amigos bebericando sua cerveja amanteigada. Hermione estava se sentindo a visão um pouco desfocada, enquanto conversava com os amigos com as pernas encolhidas em sua poltrona e a cabeça apoiada na palma da mão, um dos cotovelos sobre o braço da poltrona. Gina nem sequer parecia bêbada, sentada num dos cantos do sofá que estava dividindo com Harry. Harry estava espalhado no sofá, olhando para o horizonte. Rony tinha deitado no tapete e já estava apagado há uma boa meia hora.

\- Que legal! – Hermione disse subitamente empolgada. Fazia um bom tempo que não faziam festas em Hogwarts. – E quem vai na festa?

\- Todos do sétimo ano vão ser convidados. – Gina explicou. – McGonagall vai disponibilizar o salão de festas para a gente. – Ela completou dando um soco no ar em comemoração.

\- Até os sonserinos? – Harry perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

\- Sim, até os sonserinos. – Gina explicou terminando mais uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada.

\- Mas por quê chamar eles? – Harry perguntou com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Harry detestava os sonserinos como um todo, com a exceção de Snape, e a atitude da maioria deles durante a guerra não havia contribuído para o apreço de Harry pela casa.

\- Ordens da Mcgonagall. – Gina explicou suspirando. Ela também não parecia tão empolgada com a perspectiva de convidá-los. – Foi uma exigência dela que _todos_ os alunos do sétimo ano fossem convidados, caso contrário não poderíamos usar o salão de festas.

Hermione se lembrou momentaneamente do baile do Torneio Tribruxo, que tinha acontecido nesse salão. Ela se virou e olhou para Rony, que dormia com a boca aberta no tapete. Rony era um excelente amigo, mas Hermione se pegou perguntando em porquê era mesmo que ela tinha os considerado um par ideal por tanto tempo?

\- Vai ser uma ótima festa, de todo jeito. – Gina disse dando de ombros. – Vocês têm que ir. – Ela apontou inquisitivamente para os amigos.

\- Nós vamos sim. – Harry respondeu pelos dois, sorrindo para Hermione.

\- Bom, acho que já vamos. – Gina disse se levantando e espreguiçando. – Ronald Weasley! – Ela disse imitando a voz de Molly Wealey, se aproximando de Rony – Levante-se agora mesmo! – Ela completou fazendo com que Harry e Hermione começassem a rir.

\- O que é?! – Rony protestou acordando e se sentando no tapete. – Ah, é só você. – Ele disse olhando para Gina.

\- Vamos, Rony! Já vai dar a hora de recolher, e eu não quero começar meu ano levando detenção. – Gina argumentou, enquanto recolhia as garrafas de cerveja amanteigada vazias com um feitiço e as guardava em um pequeno saco mágico, que cabia em seu bolso.

\- Já estou indo! – Rony resmungou se levantando e caminhando em direção à porta.

\- Tchau Harry, tchau Mione! – Gina se despediu, empurrando um Rony bêbado e sonolento para fora do dormitório. – Até amanhã!

\- Até! – Os dois responderam, Hermione sorrindo e acenando para a amiga. Rony estava bêbado demais para se despedir.

Hermione suspirou e sorriu para Harry, que retribuiu o sorriso. Já era tarde, mas ela não queria dormir ainda. Era bom terem o dormitório só para si, e ela queria aproveitar um pouco mais. Além do que, os dois ainda estavam terminando suas garrafas, o que era mais uma razão para ficarem ali por mais tempo. Harry não parecia inclinado a ir dormir também, então Hermione se levantou e se sentou na outra extremidade do sofá em que Harry estava.

\- Harry, eu queria conversar sobre uma coisa com você. – Ela disse olhando para baixo e colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

\- Qualquer coisa. – Harry respondeu, bebericando sua cerveja amanteigada. – Pode dizer. – Ele completou estendendo sua mão para pegar a de Hermione, fazendo carinho nas costas da mão dela com seu polegar. Hermione sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo a partir do ponto em que Harry estava passando seu polegar.

\- Eu queria que você soubesse que pode trazer a Gina para dormir aqui quando quiser. – Ela disse de uma vez antes que mudasse de ideia. – De verdade, não me importo. – Mentiu.

Harry a olhou curioso por um momento, e por alguns segundos não disse nada.

\- Por que eu traria Gina para dormir aqui? – Ele perguntou, o que fez com que Hermione lhe retribuísse o olhar confuso. – Ah, Merlin! Eu não contei a você? – Ele disse, sua expressão mudando da confusão para a surpresa. – Eu e Gina terminamos. Nas férias. – Harry explicou. – Poucos dias antes de você e eu deixarmos a Toca.

\- A-ah sim. – Hermione disse, seu coração acelerado. – Que pena, Harry! – Ela disse com sinceridade. Podia estar apaixonada pelo amigo, mas isso não queria dizer que ela desejasse que ele desse errado com Gina.

\- Não, está tudo bem. – Harry disse voltando a sorrir. – Chegamos num acordo mútuo. Nós não... combinamos muito. – Ele disse olhando para Hermione com a expressão simpática.

Hermione sentiu seu rosto enrubescer, e teve medo que Harry percebesse. Harry e Gina não estarem mais juntos mudava tudo. Isso significava que Hermione não precisava mais agir com tanta cautela quando estivesse perto de Harry. Talvez Hermione pudesse se deixar levar pelas emoções que vinha sentindo. E talvez, só talvez, ela e Harry pudessem ficar juntos.

\- Acho que vou indo dormir. – Ela disse se levantando e deixando sua garrafa sobre a pequena mesa de centro que ficava entre os sofás. Antes de ir, Hermione se aproximou de Harry e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, gesto proveniente de uma dose de coragem, ou talvez fosse apenas a cerveja amanteigada fazendo efeito. – Boa noite, Harry. – Ela disse e caminhou em direção a seu quarto.

\- Boa noite, Mione. – Ele respondeu virando para olhar para ela, mas Hermione já havia fechado a porta do quarto atrás de si.


	6. Capítulo 6 - Bebidas

**Capítulo 6 - Bebidas**

 ***Harry's POV***

Harry caminhava em direção ao seu dormitório vestindo o uniforme de capitão de Quadribol da Grifinória, com sua Firebolt em mãos. Tinha tido mais um dia de treino. Um _excelente_ dia de treino.

Era sexta-feira, último dia da semana em que Harry e Hermione tinham que fazer ronda. Não que ele se importasse. Harry sorriu enquanto refletia sobre as três últimas semanas. Ele e Hermione estavam morando juntos há cerca de vinte dias, mas parecia bem menos. Harry imaginou que se a ampulheta de Slughorn fosse colocada na sala comunal de seu dormitório, a areia sempre correria devagar.

Havia sido fácil se acostumar a viver com Hermione. Os dois haviam estabelecido uma espécie de rotina. Ela acordava mais cedo que ele, tomava banho, trocava de roupa e depois entrava no quarto de Harry, e o acordava para que ele fosse tomar banho. Harry agradeceu mentalmente por ter alguém para acordá-lo esse ano. Ele odiava despertadores. Eles o lembravam de seu primo Dudley pulando sobre o quarto sob a escada de Harry todos os dias para acordá-lo. Ele preferia mil vezes acordar com a voz de Hermione, doce e calma. Depois eles iam tomar café, depois para as aulas, depois Hermione ia para a biblioteca ou correr enquanto Harry ia treinar, ou os dois voltavam para a sala comunal para fazerem suas tarefas juntos.

De terça à sexta tinham rondas, das dez às onze da noite. Ao fim do dia os dois passavam algum tempo conversando na sala comunal, de pijama, às vezes acendiam a lareira e depois iam dormir Harry estava amando cada momento de morar com Hermione. Com exceção das três ou quatro vezes por semana em que ela saía para correr, usando roupas "não típicas de Hermione", que o deixavam encabulado. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ele não conseguia parar de olhar para ela quando ela estava usando as calças coladas e blusas de alças. Nem quando ela voltava, toda suada e ofegante.

Harry tentava justificar mentalmente que ele só não conseguia parar de olhá-la por se tratar de um jeito ao qual ele não estava acostumado a vê-la, mas que isso ia passar com o tempo.

 _Só pode ser isso_. – Ele pensou parando em frente ao quadro que guardava seu dormitório.

\- _Engorgio._ – O senhor do quadro acenou para ele com a cabeça e abriu a passagem.

\- Harry! – A voz de Hermione veio do quarto de Harry. Ele colocou sua vassoura num canto da sala comunal e caminhou até ela. Hermione estava, como sempre, usando o espelho de Harry para conferir sua roupa. Harry sorriu ao vê-la. Ela estava com uma calça jeans escura, um suéter vermelho e tênis.

\- Olá. – Harry a cumprimentou se jogando na cama, exausto pelo treino.

\- Como foi o treino? – Ela perguntou enquanto ajeitava seu cabelo com as mãos, tentando abaixá-lo e, obviamente, não obtendo muito sucesso.

\- Foi ótimo. – Harry disse se sentando na cama e olhando para Hermione. Ela usava o espelho de Harry pelo menos duas vezes por dia, e ele adorava a presença dela no seu quarto.

\- Temos ronda daqui a pouco, não vai se arrumar? – Hermione perguntou se virando para olhar para ele.

\- Pensei em ir assim mesmo. – Harry disse, claramente irônico, considerando que estava suado dos pés à cabeça. – O que acha?

\- Acho que convém tomar um banho. – Ela disse rindo e indo até a sala comunal.

\- Você está dizendo que eu estou fedendo? – Harry disse num tom brincalhão, e caminhou até Hermione na sala comunal. – Acho que você está precisando de um abraço. Vem cá! – Ele disse se aproximando dela com os braços abertos.

\- Não! Harry! – Hermione se levantou rindo e começou a correr dele, que correu atrás dela.

\- Você vai negar um abraço para o seu melhor amigo? – Harry disse enquanto corria pela sala comunal atrás dela. Eventualmente ele a alcançou e a abraçou enquanto ela tentava escapar batendo em seu braço e rindo.

Os dois pararam de rir e então perceberam que estavam muito próximos, com os rostos a centímetros de distância. Harry percebeu repentinamente que estava com muito calor.

 _Provavelmente por ter corrido atrás dela_. – Ele justificou sentindo o coração acelerado. Ou talvez ela estivesse muito bonita naquele suéter. Harry a soltou e se afastou.

\- Vou tomar banho. – Ele disse sorrindo para ela e entrando no banheiro.

\- Está bem. – Hermione disse retribuindo o sorriso e se sentando num dos sofás.

 ***Tarde do dia seguinte* *Draco's POV***

Draco caminhava pelos corredores de Hogwarts em direção à sala do professor Binns. Era sábado, mas Draco havia agendado uma reunião com o professor de História da Magia como parte de seu plano para conquistar Hermione.

Nas últimas três semanas ele havia sido extremamente educado com ela, a cumprimentando sempre com sorrisos - aos quais ela agora retribuía automaticamente – pegando itens que ela deixava cair da carteira durante as aulas – ou que Draco fazia caírem com algum feitiço inofensivo, e a elogiando por uma poção bem preparada ou por um combate na aula de DCAT.

Mas as tentativas de Draco eram muito limitadas pela influência de Potter. Ele sempre estava com ela, nas refeições, nas rondas, em algumas tardes em que passavam juntos no dormitório e na maioria das aulas. _Maioria,_ mas não todas. Draco e Hermione eram um dos poucos alunos que faziam História da Magia do sétimo ano. A disciplina não era obrigatória depois do quinto ano, mas alguns bruxos optavam por ela para seguirem determinadas carreiras ou, no caso de Draco e Hermione, pelo conhecimento e créditos extras.

Weasley e Potter não faziam a disciplina, logo as aulas de História da Magia eram um momento perfeito para Draco agir. Ele sabia que o próximo conteúdo que estudariam seria a história aprofundada sobre os quatro fundadores de Hogwarts, e isso lhe havia dado uma ideia genial para se aproximar de Hermione. Ideia à qual ele pretendia compartilhar com o professor Binns nessa tarde.

 ***Sábado à noite* *Hermione's POV***

\- Vamos, Hermione! – Gina tentava convencer Hermione a ir beber nos dormitórios da Grifinória com o restante das garotas enquanto ela, Hermione, Harry e Rony jantavam no Salão Principal. – Vocês nem tem ronda hoje, não é mesmo Harry? – Gina se virou para Harry com um olhar que claramente dizia "me dê um apoio aqui".

\- É verdade, não temos ronda hoje. – Harry confirmou balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

\- Está bem, eu vou! – Hermione disse e Gina comemorou com os braços para cima. – Mas só algumas cervejas amanteigadas, ok? Amanhã tenho que estudar para o teste de Poções. – Ela justificou, voltando a comer seu jantar.

\- Combinado então. – Gina disse sorridente.

\- Oi, porque é que não fomos convidados? – Rony perguntou enquanto devorara o que quer que fosse que estivesse em seu prato.

\- Rony, você entende o conceito de _noite das garotas_? – Gina perguntou rolando os olhos.

Hermione olhou para Harry, sentado ao seu lado na mesa. Nos seis anos de Hogwarts, Harry tinha tido o costume de se sentar no lado oposto ao de Hermione na mesa, em frente a ela e ao lado de Gina. Por alguma razão, desde que passaram a dividir um dormitório, Harry havia se habituado a sentar ao seu lado. Ela gostava de estar próxima de Harry. Assim como havia gostado do abraço que ele havia lhe dado na noite anterior, todo suado pelo treino de Quadribol.

\- Ooi, Mione! – Gina sacudia sua mão em frente ao rosto de Hermione. – Terra para Hermione! Você vem ou não? – Gina havia se levantado e estava esperando Hermione para irem juntas para os dormitórios da Grifinória.

\- Ah sim, vamos! – Hermione disse se levantando. – Até mais tarde. – Ela disse sorrindo para Harry. – Tchau, Rony! – Ela se despediu do amigo, que ainda não havia parado de comer.

 ***Algumas horas depois* *Harry's POV***

\- Eu acho que eles não vão fazer um bom campeonato esse ano. – Rony disse, deitado no tapete do dormitório de Harry e Hermione. – A Lufa-Lufa sim é uma ameaça esse ano, montaram um time excelente!

\- Eu não sei, nunca se sabe o que os sonserinos vão fazer. – Harry respondeu, deitado num dos sofás com as mãos atrás da cabeça. – Eles sempre arrumam uma forma de trapacear e trocar os jogadores quando precisam.

\- Isso é verdade. – Rony disse bocejando e se levantando. – Cara, já vou indo. Antes que eu durma nesse tapete de novo. – Ele completou, bocejando novamente.

\- Até amanhã. – Harry se despediu do amigo enquanto esse saía pela porta do dormitório. Harry estava com sono, mas queria esperar Hermione chegar antes de dormir. Ele olhou para o relógio, já eram quase onze horas. Ela devia estar chegando.

 _Toc! Toc! Toc!_ – Harry ouviu três batidas na porta, e se levantou para atender a porta.

\- Harry! Achei você! – Uma Hermione sorridente e levemente cambaleante entrou no dormitório, abraçando Harry e caminhando em direção ao sofá mais próximo.

\- Está entregue! – Gina disse do lado de fora, sorrindo para Harry. – Desculpe Harry, sem querer trocamos o copo dela e ela acabou bebendo whisky de fogo... bastante. – Ela completou, se virando para ir embora. – Tome conta dela para a gente! – Gina disse acenando para Harry e voltando por onde tinha vindo.

\- Ok, pode deixar. – Harry disse sorrindo e fechou a porta. Ele caminhou até o sofá onde Hermione havia se sentado. - Hermione, não quer se deitar? – Ele perguntou imaginando que Hermione deveria estar caindo de sono pelo olhar distante e embriagado.

\- Sabe de uma coisa Harry? – Ela disse olhando para Harry e apontando um dedo para ele, ignorando sua pergunta. – Deveriam existir mais Harrys! Você não concorda? – Ela perguntou fazendo Harry rir. Hermione não fazia muito nexo quando estava bêbada, aparentemente.

\- Ah sim, parece uma ótima ideia! – Ele disse a ajudando a se levantar e vigiando de perto enquanto ela caminhava em zigue-zague em direção aos quartos.

\- Boa noite, Harry! – Hermione disse entrando no quarto de Harry e tirando os sapatos.

\- Hermione, esse é o meu quar- Harry desistiu de completar a frase ao entrar no quarto e ver que Hermione já estava dormindo profundamente... no quarto dele.


	7. Capítulo 7 - História da Magia

**Capítulo 7 – História da Magia**

 ***Harry's POV***

Harry se apoiou no beiral da porta de seu quarto e observou Hermione por um tempo. Ela dormia profundamente, deitada de lado na parte esquerda da cama. Ele ponderou por alguns segundos se devia ou não acordá-la, mas ela parecia exausta e Harry sabia que ela tinha bebido whisky de fogo o suficiente para não se lembrar de nada no dia seguinte.

 _Posso carregar ela._ – Harry pensou, em dúvida quanto a carrega-la até o quarto dela ou não. Hermione se encolheu na cama, provavelmente com frio, o que fez Harry decidir que deixa-la dormindo era a melhor decisão. Ele caminhou até o baú que ficava aos pés da cama e tirou um cobertor vermelho de dentro, e o jogou sobre Hermione. Ela pareceu sentir o cobertor e o puxou contra si, sorrindo. Harry sentou na beirada da cama ao lado dela, pensativo.

 _E onde é que eu fico?_ – Ele pensou consigo mesmo. Ele não achava apropriado dormir ao lado de Hermione, logo suas opções eram um dos sofás da sala comunal ou a cama dela. Ou o tapete perto da lareira. Rony pelo menos havia o achado confortável. Harry não gostava particularmente da ideia do tapete, e os sofás podiam ser confortáveis mas... pensando bem... se Hermione tinha dormido na sua cama talvez ela não se importasse se ele dormisse na dela.

Decidido, Harry se levantou e atravessou as portas que ligavam o banheiro aos quartos, e entrou no quarto de Hermione.

Com um gesto rápido de varinha, Harry acendeu as luzes. Era engraçado, em vinte dias morando juntos, Hermione havia entrado no quarto de Harry no mínimo cinquenta vezes, enquanto ele não se lembrava de ter entrado no quarto dela mais que quatro ou cinco vezes.

Harry se lembrou que tinha esquecido seu pijama, mas não quis voltar ao seu quarto para não acordar Hermione. Tirou os sapatos e a camiseta, se sentou na beirada da cama, colocou os óculos na mesa de cabeceira e entrou debaixo dos lençóis dourados. Apagou as luzes com um gesto de varinha e a colocou ao lado dos óculos. Se virou de lado e inspirou profundamente, relaxando para dormir. Ao inspirar, acidentalmente sentiu um cheiro delicioso, que o fez virar mais a cabeça no sentido do travesseiro e inspirar mais uma vez.

 _Hermione!_ – Sua mente processou num clique, o que fez com que Harry girasse o corpo subitamente, encarando o teto. Harry sentiu as bochechas corarem. O cheiro vinha do travesseiro e, apesar de não saber definir se aquele era o perfume que Hermione usava ou o shampoo, ele sabia que vinha dela. Harry já havia sentido o perfume de Hermione e também já tinha entrado no banheiro depois que ela havia saído do banho, mas o travesseiro parecia conter uma mistura concentrada dos dois cheiros, o que o deixava encabulado. Curioso, ele puxou o travesseiro do outro lado da cama e o cheirou. O mesmo cheiro, porém quase imperceptível. Provavelmente Harry tinha deitado no lado em que Hermione costumava dormir.

Ele olhou para o outro lado da cama, refletindo se deveria ou não rolar e dormir nele, uma reflexão não muito sincera, ele devia admitir. O lado em que ele estava tinha um travesseiro muito cheiroso e estava muito aconchegante. Ele não pretendia sair dali de jeito nenhum. E além do mais, Hermione tinha dormido no lado da cama onde Harry dormia.

 ***Manhã de Domingo* *Hermione's POV***

Hermione abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo a cabeça rodar. Ela forçou a vista, tentando focalizar o quarto em que estava. Esfregou os olhos e se sentou na cama, tentando se lembrar da noite anterior.

 _Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Cervejas amanteigadas. Cervejas amanteigadas com gosto estranho. Harry._ – Ela reviu os últimos registros de seu cérebro, enquanto observava o quarto ao seu redor. A última coisa que ela se lembrava era de ter visto Harry quando voltou para seu dormitório.

 _Lençóis vermelhos?_ – Hermione pensou olhando para a cama em que estava. Não estava em seu quarto. Esse era o quarto de Harry.

\- Bom dia. – Harry disse entrando no quarto carregando duas canecas.

 _Ai meu Merlin! O que é que aconteceu na noite passada?!_ – Hermione pensou com os olhos arregalados ao ver Harry entrando no quarto vestindo apenas uma calça preta.

\- Para você. – Harry disse lhe entregando uma das canecas fumegantes enquanto se sentava na cama ao lado de Hermione.

\- O que é isso? Poção para ressaca? – Hermione perguntou colocando a mão na testa, sentindo uma pontada no lado direito da cabeça. _Maldita cerveja amanteigada._

\- Mais ou menos. É café. – Harry disse com um sorriso cúmplice enquanto bebia seu café.

\- Harry... – Hermione começou a dizer assim que sentiu a cafeína fazer efeito em sua dor de cabeça – Nós dois... – Ela disse em dúvida sobre como abordar o assunto, seus olhos alternando entre os azuis de Harry e seu peito sem camisa. Se algo tivesse acontecido entre ela e Harry, o fato de ela não lembrar poderia magoá-lo, e isso era a última coisa que ela queria.

\- O quê? – Harry perguntou bebericando seu café, com cara de dúvida. Hermione olhou para ele e em seguida apontou para a cama, para si mesma e para Harry. – Oh, não! Não! – Ele disse finalmente entendendo o que ela queria dizer. – Gina te trouxe ontem. Aparentemente você bebeu whisky de fogo achando que era cerveja amanteigada.

\- Ah sim!– Hermione disse começando a se lembrar dos eventos da noite anterior.

\- Aí você resolveu dormir e entrou no quarto errado. – Harry disse com um sorriso divertido, colocando sua xícara na mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama. – Então eu dormi no seu.

\- Entendi. Me desculpe, Harry. – Hermione disse se sentindo culpada por ter roubado a cama do amigo.

\- Não tem problema, Mione.

\- Mas Harry, por que você está sem camisa? – Hermione perguntou tímida, tentando mas não conseguindo desviar os olhos do peito sem camisa do amigo. Ela já tinha o visto sem camisa várias vezes, principalmente quando moraram na cabana durante a guerra, mas o que ela via agora não se comparava com o Harry magrelo a quem ela estava acostumada a ver. Harry estava diferente, seu corpo um pouco mais forte e definido, provavelmente por se alimentar direito e pelos treinos de Quadribol.

\- Esqueci de pegar meu pijama e não quis te acordar. – Ele explicou passando a mão no cabelo de Hermione e colocando uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha da garota. – Vou tomar um banho. – Harry disse se levantando. – Estava te esperando para descermos para o café da manhã. – Ele disse sorrindo para Hermione. Ela sorriu de volta, pensando em como Harry era um ótimo amigo.

 _E, Merlin, como ele fica bem sem camisa._ – Ela não pode evitar de pensar.

 ***Segunda feira* *Hermione's POV***

Hermione estava sentada numa das carteiras da frente da sala, esperando a aula de História da Magia começar. Como de costume, tinha sido a primeira a chegar. Por não ser disciplina obrigatória no sétimo ano, apenas oito alunos a faziam, o que tornava a aula mais reservada e tranquila, o que Hermione adorava. Se bem que ela adoraria ter Harry ou Rony fazendo a disciplina com ela. Era estranho assistir a aula sem eles.

\- Olá! – Neville cumprimentou Hermione, entrando na sala de mãos dadas com Luna.

\- Oi! – Hermione cumprimentou aos dois, que foram se sentar em uma carteira no fundo da sala. Ela adorava ver Neville e Luna juntos. Eram feitos um para o outro.

Aos poucos a sala foi se enchendo. Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Parvati Patil e Terêncio Boot. E por fim, Malfoy.

\- Granger. – Malfoy a cumprimentou, sua voz próxima demais. Hermione tirou os olhos do livro que estava lendo e viu que Malfoy tinha se sentado com ela em sua carteira.

 _O que é que deu nele?_ – Ela se perguntou mentalmente, colocando o livro sobre a carteira e olhando para Malfoy perplexa, enquanto ele pegava seu livro de História da Magia da mochila e o colocava sobre a carteira. Malfoy sempre se sentava com Zabini ou sozinho no fundo da sala. Por algum motivo misterioso, ele tinha resolvido se sentar com ela.

\- Bom dia, classe! – O fantasma do professor Binns entrou na sala.

\- Bom dia. – Os alunos responderam, folheando seus livros para que pudessem acompanhar a aula de onde tinham parado.

\- Antes que comecemos nossa aula de hoje, queria discutir sobre um trabalho que vocês deverão fazer. – Binns disse, e Hermione ouviu Pansy resmungando no fundo da sala. – O próximo conteúdo que estudaremos é sobre os quatro fundadores de Hogwarts. Como vocês são oito, quero que se dividam em duplas, para produzirem três rolos de pergaminho sobre os fundadores e suas maiores conquistas no mundo bruxo.

Hermione olhou para a carteira ao lado da que estava, onde Parvati estava sentada. Ela e Parvati provavelmente fariam juntas, considerando que Neville faria com Luna, e que elas eram as mais próximas dentre os restantes.

\- Mas, para proporcionar maior aprendizado – O professor Binns continuou falando – A dupla deve ser da casa oposta à de vocês.

Hermione pensou em suas opções, um pouco preocupada. Parvati era da Grifinória, logo não poderia fazer com ela. Aos poucos os alunos foram dando seus nomes para que Binns anotasse e distribuísse as tarefas. Luna e Neville, Parkinson e Terêncio Boot. Restaram Zabini e Draco para Hermione.

\- Então, Granger. – Draco disse se virando para olhar para Hermione com um sorriso malicioso. – O que me diz? Vamos fazer esse trabalho ou não?

\- Ah... claro. – Ela respondeu sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

\- Eu e Granger, professor Binns. – Draco anunciou seus nomes.

\- Ótimo! – Binns disse sorridente. – Vocês ficam com a história sobre Helga Lufa-Lufa. – O professor disse enquanto sua pena mágica escrevia as tarefas num pergaminho atrás de si.


	8. Capítulo 8 - Cicatrizes

**Capítulo 8 – Cicatrizes**

 ***Terça à noite* *Harry's POV***

Harry subiu as escadarias até o andar de seu dormitório de dois em dois degraus, torcendo internamente para que as escadas não resolvessem se mover justamente naquele momento. Era dia de ronda, e a última coisa que queria era atrasar para um compromisso com Hermione Granger. Ele preferia enfrentar um dragão... _de novo_.

A semana estava sendo corrida. Na noite anterior ele tinha tido treino de Quadribol até tarde, preparando o time para a próxima partida contra a Sonserina. Quando chegou no dormitório, Hermione já tinha ido dormir. Hoje eles haviam se visto apenas durante algumas aulas e rapidamente durante o café da manhã e o almoço. Tinham jantado em horários diferentes, porque Hermione tinha ido ensinar um grupo de alunos novatos sobre as seções da biblioteca, tarefa de monitora-chefe.

E nessa noite tinha sido a vez de Harry cumprir seu papel de monitor, ensinando os novatos sobre o Quadribol, dando um tour pelo estádio, explicando como funcionavam os testes para o time, as partidas, os campeonatos. Ele tinha amado a tarefa, tanto que já eram quase onze horas da noite.

\- _Engorgio!_ – Harry disse a senha para o quadro que guardava a entrada do dormitório e entrou no dormitório arfando.

\- Ah, oi Harry! Já estava preocupada! – Hermione o cumprimentou com um sorriso enquanto terminava de se arrumar em frente ao espelho de corpo inteiro do quarto dele. Harry sorriu ao vê-la, constatando naquele momento que estava com saudade dela, se é que isso era possível, considerando que praticamente moravam juntos e havia passado apenas um dia no qual não se viram direito.

Ele se aproximou dela não contendo o sorriso em seu rosto. Estava feliz de tê-la ali, no conforto do seu quarto, dentro de Hogwarts, sem a perspectiva da guerra. Mesmo sabendo que era uma tarefa, Harry estava feliz em saber que teria Hermione pela próxima hora somente para si, caminhando pelos corredores vazios e silenciosos do castelo.

Hermione caminhou até ele e retribuiu o sorriso, parando em frente a Harry e fechando um botão da camisa de Harry que tinha aberto pela correria.

\- Está pronto? – Ela perguntou, seus olhos castanhos o fitando de perto.

\- Estou sim. – Ele disse sorridente. – Vamos.

Ensinar aos novatos sobre o Quadribol tinha sido bom, mas _definitivamente_ , aquele era o melhor momento do seu dia. – Harry pensou.

 ***Quarenta minutos depois* *Hermione's POV***

Hermione e Harry estavam caminhando por um corredor das masmorras, iluminando o caminho com suas varinhas, abrindo e conferindo salas enquanto passavam. Hermione estava gostando mais das rondas do que havia esperado. Talvez pelo fato de que era um momento que ela tinha para apreciar Hogwarts sem o barulho e a movimentação dos milhares de estudantes e professores. Ou talvez pelo fato de que ela fazia as rondas com Harry.

 _É, com certeza por causa do Harry._ – Hermione pensou, sabendo que era inútil negar para si mesma seus sentimentos por ele. Uma corrente de vento passou pelo corredor e ela cruzou os braços abraçando o próprio corpo, sentindo os cabelos da nuca arrepiarem de frio.

Harry se aproximou dela e passou o braço pelo seu ombro na tentativa de esquentá-la. Hermione se virou para olhar para ele enquanto continuavam caminhando, sentindo o perfume dele invadir suas narinas com a proximidade. Seu coração acelerou instantaneamente.

\- Ora, ora. – Malfoy surgiu alguns metros adiante no corredor, sua pele pálida e cabelos platinados iluminados apenas pela fraca luz das varinhas de Harry e Hermione. Harry tirou o braço do ombro de Hermione e colocou uma mão em frente a ela, como que a protegendo. – Veja só o que temos aqui. – Draco continuou com um sorriso de canto de boca, olhando para Hermione e Harry como se os tivesse pegado fazendo algo errado.

\- O que é que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora, Malfoy? – Harry perguntou apontando sua varinha ameaçadoramente na direção de Draco, ainda com o braço protetor parado em frente a Hermione.

\- O mesmo que você, Potter. – Malfoy respondeu Harry com um olhar irônico e em seguida se virou para Hermione, sua expressão mudando da ironia para um sorriso aberto. – Hermione.

Hermione corou com o cumprimento de Draco. Ela _nunca_ , em todos os seus seis anos de Hogwarts, havia ouvido seu primeiro nome saindo da boca do sonserino.

\- Posso não ser monitor-chefe, mas ainda sou monitor da Sonserina. – Draco disse voltando a encarar Harry, seu sorriso se desfazendo. – Estou fazendo ronda.

Harry abaixou o braço com que estava protegendo Hermione e se virou para encará-la.

\- Certo. Bom, sendo assim, nós já vamos. – Harry disse olhando para ela e indicando com a cabeça para seguirem o corredor. Hermione começou a caminhar ao lado dele.

\- Ah, Hermione. Amanhã às nove, certo? – Draco perguntou fazendo com que Hermione e Harry parassem de andar e se virassem para vê-lo.

\- A-ah, sim. – Hermione respondeu meio sem jeito. Ainda não tinha tido tempo de contar para Harry sobre o trabalho de História da Magia. – Amanhã às nove. – Ela respondeu dando um sorriso simpático para Draco e seguindo caminho com Harry.

 _Harry não vai gostar nada disso._ – Hermione pensou, sabendo que em alguns segundos Harry dispararia a falar.

\- Que diabos foi isso?! – Harry perguntou assim que Draco estava a uma distância segura para não ouvi-los. Hermione suspirou. Seria difícil para Harry aceitar que ela tinha aceitado a proposta de Draco de fazerem um trabalho juntos. Mais difícil ainda seria explicar porque é que ele tinha passado a cumprimenta-la pelo primeiro nome. Isso nem mesmo Hermione saberia explicar.

 ***Dia seguinte* *Hermione's POV***

Hermione passou pelas grandes portas da biblioteca sentindo seu pulso acelerado. Faltavam cinco minutos para as nove da noite. Estava prestes a se encontrar com seu antigo arqui-inimigo. Nunca tinha sequer conversado com ele fora do ambiente de sala de aula, a não ser quando se encontraram e trocavam insultos. Ou na vez em que ela o acertou em cheio com um soco no terceiro ano.

Aquela era uma boa memória. – Hermione pensou sentindo um sorriso involuntário de formar no canto de seus lábios. Ela passou pelos corredores da biblioteca observando que não haviam mais de meia dúzia de alunos nas mesas, todos corvinais estudando para os exames. Hermione agradeceu mentalmente por Draco ter escolhido se encontrarem num horário em que a biblioteca estava quase vazia. Já era difícil o suficiente ela ter que se encontrar com ele, ela não queria ter que lidar com os alunos os observando e fazendo comentários nas suas costas.

Ela se aproximou do último corredor antes da seção restrita. Tinha sugerido que ela e Draco se encontrassem ali, pois sabia que esse corredor continha livros muito pouco usados, o que os daria mais privacidade. Quando entrou no corredor viu Draco sentado numa das mesas, com suas roupas pretas típicas de quando não estava usando uniforme, o cabelo platinado perfeitamente alinhado para trás e sua pele pálida contrastando com a camisa de alfaiataria.

Hermione sempre achou que Draco se vestia de forma excessivamente formal quando não estava de uniforme. Provavelmente um costume de sua família. Uma pilha de livros e pergaminhos estava sobre a mesa, o que indicava que ele provavelmente tinha chegado bem antes dela.

 _Pontual como sempre._ – Ela pensou enquanto puxava uma cadeira ao lado de Draco e se sentava na mesa em dúvida quanto a expressão de Draco ao vê-la. Seria um sorrio sincero ou irônico? – Ela se perguntava.

 ***Draco's POV***

Draco observou Hermione entrar no corredor em que estava e caminhar até ele, e não pode deixar de sorrir ao vê-la, apesar de tentar _realmente_ evitar. Ela estava usando um agasalho branco de mangas compridas, calça jeans e tênis, e ainda assim ele a achava linda. Ele adorava vê-la sem uniforme. Era como se ela fosse mais frágil sem seu uniforme de sabe-tudo, o que não fazia o menor sentido. A guerra tinha ensinado uma série de coisas para Draco, dentre elas que Hermione Granger _não era frágil_.

\- Olá. – Hermione o cumprimentou e se sentou na cadeira ao lado dele. O sorriso de Draco aumentou com o fato de ela não ter pulado uma cadeira ao se sentar na mesa.

 _Pare com isso. Já está patético o suficiente._ – Ele pensou se forçando a parar de sorrir.

\- Olá. – Ele a cumprimentou de volta. – Vamos começar?

\- Vamos sim.

 ***Uma hora depois***

\- Acho que devemos acrescentar os feitiços que Lufa-Lufa elaborou e que foram usados para a proteção do Gringotes. – Hermione disse apontando para a página do livro que estava consultando.

\- Boa ideia. – Draco disse estendendo a mão para que ela o entregasse o livro para que ele transcrevesse as informações para o pergaminho.

 _Droga, isto está sendo mais rápido do que eu esperava._ – Draco pensou, lamentando o quanto eles tinham conseguido produzir em tão pouco tempo. Hermione e ele trabalhavam surpreendentemente bem juntos, o que era compreensível, considerando que eles eram os melhores alunos de toda Hogwarts. Draco estava feliz com a qualidade do trabalho que estavam produzindo, mas esperava que fossem mais devagar, para passar mais tempo com ela.

\- E quanto às contribuições de Helga para o Santo Mungus? – Hermione perguntou fazendo com que Draco parasse de escrever e se virasse para olhá-la.

\- Quais contribuições? – Draco perguntou, não se lembrando de ter lido nada sobre o assunto nos documentos que tinham encontrado.

\- Estas aqui. – Hermione disse arredando a cadeira para mais perto de Draco para que ele pudesse ver o pergaminho que ela estava lendo. Draco engoliu seco com a proximidade de Hermione. Ela estava a poucos centímetros de si, seu cabelo volumoso quase tocando o ombro dele. Ele suspirou e olhou para o pergaminho que ela estava mostrando a ele.

\- Aham, acho que devemos colocar também. – Ele respondeu tentando parecer concentrado no pergaminho.

Hermione pegou sua pena e a molhou no tinteiro para tomar nota das informações, mas acidentalmente derrubou o tinteiro fazendo com que a tinta preta sujasse a manga de sua blusa e o pergaminho que estavam lendo.

\- Droga! – Ela disse enquanto tirava a blusa de frio e pegava sua varinha no bolso da calça. Draco a observou agradecendo mentalmente ao tinteiro por tê-la feito tirar a blusa de frio, deixando-a apenas com uma camiseta azul clara de alças que mostrava seus ombros e parte de seu colo.

Hermione ergueu a varinha e começou a limpar as manchas de tinta preta sobre o pergaminho e a blusa com um feitiço não-verbal. Draco parou o que estava fazendo e a observou, correndo os olhos pela expressão concentrada dos olhos de Hermione, pelos seus lábios rosados, pela sua pele clara e macia, pelos seus ombros e por fim pelos seus braços, um detalhe no ombro esquerdo chamando sua atenção.

 _Sangue-ruim._ A cicatriz deixada por sua tia Belatrix, na noite em que Hermione, Harry e Rony haviam sido trazidos para a mansão Malfoy. A marca estava diferente da última vez que ele tinha visto. As letras agora eram traços brancos e discretos, mas ainda facilmente visíveis, no braço da garota. Draco sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver a marca, e sentiu involuntariamente sua mão indo de encontro ao antebraço de Hermione, o que fez com que ela parasse o que estava fazendo e virasse para olhá-lo com um olhar surpreso.

Draco percorreu o antebraço dela com os dedos, por fim agarrando seu braço e fazendo carinho sobre as letras com o polegar.

\- Me desculpe. – Ele disse a olhando com seriedade nos olhos. Ela não respondeu. – Por isso. Por tudo. Você não mereceu. E eu fui um idiota por tantos anos. Ele levantou uma das mangas da camisa, mostrando a marca negra em seu braço. – Não significam o que somos. – Ele disse, se referindo às cicatrizes.

Hermione continuou em silêncio, mas deu um sorriso discreto para ele que dizia mais do que palavras. Ela não necessariamente o perdoava, mas o sorriso indicava que ela também não o odiava, o que já era um começo.

\- Que tal pararmos por hoje? – Ela disse olhando no relógio que já passava um pouco das dez. – Tenho que fazer ronda com o Harry daqui a pouco.

\- Tudo bem. – Draco disse soltando o braço de Hermione e começando a juntar suas coisas. _Como o tempo passou rápido_. – Pensou, olhando para o relógio da biblioteca. – Continuamos amanhã?

\- Claro. – Ela o respondeu sorrindo e juntando suas coisas. Os dois caminharam juntos para fora da biblioteca, que já estava quase fechando. Ao chegarem no corredor, Draco pensou em seguir caminho até as masmorras, mas teve uma ideia melhor.

\- Hermione. – Ele disse chamando a atenção da garota, que já estava preparando para seguir caminho até os dormitórios. – Eu acompanho você. – Ele sorriu tomando os livros que Hermione estava carregando para carregar o peso para ela e começou a andar na frente, antes que ela pudesse protestar.


End file.
